Apaan tuh reuni?
by franscissa
Summary: Sebenarnya mereka emang mau reuni. Yang lain bawa istri, Sasuke bawa senjata. Mentang-mentang mantan pasukan khusus. Bawa senjata sembarangan. Wait a minute, ini bukan iklan kok./“setidaknya gue bawa satu pistol sama Fairbairn. Mau nyoba?”/apa-apaan dengan situasi ini.


Semuanya bermula dari Uzumaki Naruto yang nge-invite orang dengan username **RavenZero** di grup WA khusus alumni SMA Konogakure. Profilnya sih cuma _blank_ item doang. _Gak modal foto profil tuh orang. _

Tapi setelah ngobrol-ngobrol dan dibales dengan singkat, padat, jelas, dan nylekit kayaknya mereka kenal. Dan walaa ternyata itu Uchiha Sasuke, temen mereka yang setelah lulus SMA malah terdampar di Amerika.

Naruto ngakak setelah bacain chatt temen-temennya sama Sasuke. Apalagi chattnya Sai, si cabe dari gengnya mereka dulu yang sampai sekarang gak berubah kelakuannya.

**IngusnyaAkamaru**

Widih bang, kemana aja lu baru nongol. Naruto nangis tuh lu tinggal. *ngakak*

Gak ada kabar pula.

**NaruDemitnyaNata**

Eek lah Kiba! *jaritengah*

**RavenZero**

Bct

**SaiUnyuk**

Mas Sasuke baru pulang ya? Kok gak mampir rumah aku mas? Kan kangeeen aw *kedipmanja*

**RavenZero**

Bct (2)

?

Gue baca username lu Sai Kunyuk *seringaimenggodaiman*

**NejiPalingWaras**

Mamam

Udah gue suruh ganti ngeyel sih lu

**RajanyaKaumRebahan**

Akhirnya..

Ada yang komen tentang kegoblokannya Sai *lega*

**SaiUnyuk**

mengirimstiker*

_Bacooot_

**NaruDemitnyaNata**

AWOKWOKWOKOWKOWK

**SaiUnyuk**

–_–

Sai ngambek

Goodbye world

See u inda hell

**SaiUnyuk** keluar dari alam semesta

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Naruto tambah ngakak sambil megangin perutnya yang lama-lama keram akibat tertawa berlebih. Istrinya yang selesai menjemur baju di belakang rumah pun dibuat bingung mengapa ia bisa menikah dengan orang seperti ini. _Udah jodoh sih. _

"Duh, bego lah Sai, haha." Naruto ngehapus air matanya yang keluar walau masih pengen ngakak sebenernya. Hinata dari belakang mukul kepala suaminya dengan gantungan baju.

"Huss, gak baik. Di dengerin anakmu loh."

Hinata emang lagi hamil, usianya udah memasuki minggu ke dua puluh empat. Udah mulai nendang. Bahkan saat Naruto nguping calon anaknya itu sering nendang dengan barbar. Seakan meminta Naruto menjauh. _Pfft gak diakuin. _

Setelah meminta maaf dan mengelus perut buncit istrinya, yang lagi-lagi malah dihempas menjauh sama calon anaknya, Naruto meminta Hinata bersiap untuk diajaknya keluar menemui teman-temannya. Ini sudah hampir setahun Hinata berkenalan dengan teman-teman suaminya sejak di pernikahan mereka. Karena setelahnya mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

* * *

Suasana restoran milik pasangan Inuzuka emang lagi rame-ramenya. Apalagi ini malem minggu. Pasangan dari berbagai usia udah nongkrong cantik disini. Adapula cewek-cewek bening yang lagi gosipin temennya sambil lirik-lirik manja di mejanya Naruto ama yang lain.

Soalnya di meja itu cowoknya gak bisa dikatain jelek. Naruto walaupun kulitnya agak gelap tapi dia manis. Sai walau mirip setan gitu dia punya senyum yang bikin klepek-klepek. Neji yang rambutnya gondrong tapi ia ramah. Shikamaru yang suka molor juga lumayan, apalagi IQ nya tinggi. Untuk Kiba mah dia gak ada di meja itu. Dia sibuk di dapur karena pekerjaannya sebagai koki. Sedangkan istrinya, Tamaki, ada di bagian kasir.

Tapi sayangnya di meja itu juga ada para istri yang siap-siap ngebiri suami mereka kalau-kalau mereka main mata. Tapi yaa, kayaknya itu gak berlaku buat Sai. Sai yang biasanya kelakuannya kayak cabe malah bales senyumin cewek-cewek tadi. Gak tau aja kalau Nyonya Shimura udah nyusun strategi buat suami genit nya itu.

_Duh, Sai. Ino yang bening dari lahir bahkan turunan bule malah dicuekin. Itu cewek-cewek bening modal skincare mah gak ada apa-apanya. _

"Sasuke mana? Lama banget." Tanya Shikamaru yang tumben gak molor. Eh iya, kan ada Tuan nya di samping dia. _Shikamaru mah apa, cuma babunya Temari. _

"Sasuke siapa?" ini Tenten. _Partner in crime_ nya Neji.

"Semenya Naruto noh." Celetuk Sai sambil masang muka masabodo dengan dunia ini.

"Ngomong sembarangan. Ngajak berantem?" sewot Naruto nglempar gumpalan _tissue_ ke wajah tengilnya Sai.

"Oh, panjang umur."

Sasuke masuk dengan penampilan kasualnya. Cukup jeans sama kaos polosan putih dirangkap jaket bomber item. Udah. Itu aja. Tapi berhasil bikin cewek-cewek jomblo bahkan yang udah punya pacar sama bersuami gigit bibir karena visualnya.

"Yo." Sapa Sasuke singkat ke temen-temen cowoknya. Mengangguk pelan pada para istri temennya. Yang dibalas mereka dengan senyum ramah.

"Sayang, jangan ngajak cerai aku gara-gara Sasuke, ya?" bujuk Sai terang terangan pada Ino. Ino menatap sinis pada suaminya.

"Emangnya aku kamu? Kalau ada yang bening dikit dilirik?" sewot Ino sengaja nglirik cewek-cewek tadi yang kini menunduk malu. Diam-diam yang lain memberi _applause_ pada Ino karena berhasil menjinakkan Sai.

"Udah. Urusan rumah tangga bahas sendiri nanti. Mending tanya ke Sasuke kenapa dia datang kesini sendiri?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat mereka noleh ke Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tau. _Kepo sekali kalian. _

"Siapa bilang sendiri? Setidaknya gue bawa pistol MK23 Mod 0 di jaket gue. Sama Fairbairn di sepatu gue. Mau nyoba?" tanya Sasuke kalem tapi penuh bahaya. Cewek disana terkejut ama pengakuan Sasuke. _Astaga, ni cowok ngapain bawa-bawa pistol segala_. Sementara para cowok kelihatan heran kecuali Naruto.

"Lah? Kalian gak tau? Sasuke kan mantan pasukan khusus amerika." Jelas Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Lebih tepatnya di Phoenix Raven." Tambah Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"HAH?!"

_Idiot_, Sasuke mendengus.

Para cewek yang gak tau apa-apa tentang dunia para cowok lebih memilih ngrumpi dengan topik mereka sendiri. Alias ngegosip.

"Eh, Haruno Sakura serius mau keluar dari AsG?" Ino memulainya dengan rumor yang simpang siur akhir akhir ini.

"Katanya gitu." Jawab Temari cuek sambil minum jus alpukat.

"Sayang banget. Padahal dia cocok jadi leader. Lebih dewasa aja dari yang lain." Gumam Hinata menyayangkan keluarnya Sakura dari grup idol Korea AsG. Yang lain mengangguk membenarkan.

Haruno Sakura. Warga negara Jepang yang memulai debutnya dengan empat orang lainnya sebagai grup idol di Korea Selatan saat umurnya menginjak 16 tahun. Setelah sebelas tahun ada di dunia entertainment, lusa kemarin agensi AsG mengkonfirmasi bahwa Sakura akan keluar.

Fansnya ada yang kecewa karena keputusan idola mereka. Ada juga yang dengan tenang mendukung apapun keputusan sang idol. Ada juga fans yang dengan barbar menyalahkan Dispatch karena membuat Sakura keluar.

Dua bulan yang lalu di akun instagram pribadinya, Dispatch mengunggah foto Sakura yang keluar cafe gandengan dengan cowok yang belum diketahui identitasnya karena pakaian mereka yang tertutup. Ada juga foto lainnya yang diambil berturut-turut hingga menyerupai video pendek.

Akibatnya para fans mencoba untuk mereport Dispatch walau tidak berhasil. _Kekuasaan di atas segalanya bro._

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing mereka gak sadar kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke menguping semenjak mereka menyebut nama Sakura.

* * *

"Selamat dat..eh? Haruno Sakura?!" Tamaki memekik tanpa sadar saat tau cewek cantik di depannya benar-benar Haruno Sakura. Sakura yang tidak memakai penyamaran apapun.

Sakura tersenyum ramah pada Tamaki. Pandangannya mengedar. Meringis dalam hati saat pengunjung disini sadar dengan kehadirannya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke sebuah meja dimana orang-orang yang ada di meja tersebut menganga lebar gak percaya kalau orang seterkenal Haruno Sakura gabung sama mereka.

Sasuke yang paling normal reaksinya berdiri menyambut Sakura. Tersenyum samar saat mantan idol jebolan KY Entertainment itu mengumbar senyum manis pada remaja-remaja yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Hai, maaf lama."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke singkat. Yang tentu saja mengejutkan para pengunjung restoran. Apalagi cewek-cewek yang dengan centil menatap Sasuke terang-terangan. Mereka seperti mati sebelum perang. Jika lawannya berkelas seperti Haruno sih auto mundur pelan-pelan. _Apalah kita yang hanya partikel-partikel. _

Sasuke menarik kursi untuk ditempati Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Sakura duduk dengan nyaman. Memandang teman-teman Sasuke dengan maklum sama reaksi mereka.

"Bentar, kalian saling kenal?" terima kasih untuk Sai yang bertanya mewakili mereka.

"Sasuke tunanganku."

_Apa-apaan dengan situasi ini._ Restoran yang biasanya rame seketika menjadi hening. Cukup sudah hari ini mereka mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi yang bikin sakit jantung.

"Wow! Mannequin challenge hits lagi ya?" _eek lah Kiba. Perusak suasana kampret. _

Setelahnya, berita tentang foto cowok misterius yang bersama Sakura menyebar sekali lagi. Disertai foto lain yang lebih jelas.

ALASAN KELUARNYA HARUNO SAKURA SELAIN HABIS KONTRAK!

VISUAL TUNANGAN HARUNO SAKURA! CALON DIREKTUR EKSEKUTIF UCHIHA CORPORATION. MANTAN PASUKAN KHUSUS!

Dan terakhir. Lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan dengan foto pernikahan _ex-_idol dan _ex-_pasukan khusus bervisual asdfghjkl itu sebulan setelahnya. _Jangan bilang seminggu setelahnya mereka bakal dapet kabar tentang ponakan online._ :)

Cukup lah ya.

TAMAT

* * *

Heyyo! Balik lagi ama Fran/panggil aja gitu.

Lama gak nulis. Kaku banget jadinya hhh.

Sebenarnya ini tuh ditulis kebut semalem, padahal lagi nulis ff yang lain juga/spoiler. Tapi karena idenya melintas di kepala daripada hilang mending ditampung yekan.

Tapi daripada disebut ide yang nongol tiba-tiba lebih tepat kalau aku yang mengide/?

Aku tuh sering bayangin misalnya kalau bias ku si onoh BP ama si ini EXO tiba-tiba kecyduk Dispatch lagi kencan :) but, jangan sampek berakhir kayak JenKai lah. Biarkanlah jadi rahasia antara mereka/eaak

Udah ah, malah ngegosip. Bubaaay


End file.
